ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horrible Histories (US TV series)
Horrible Histories is an American sketch comedy & musical television series, part of the children's history books of the same name. An adaptation of the original CBBC series of the same name, it airs on ABC Family, with some of the episodes on Disney Channel. Like its original British counterpart, the series maintains the franchise's overall irreverent but accurate focus on the dark, gruesome or scatological aspects of history, except it focuses more on American history. The cast for the series consists of students & members of Bigfoot Drama at Spokane Falls Community College in Spokane, Washington. It is the franchise's first series to be made in America since the 2001 animated series. Cast Main * Danny Healy * Chris Hansen * Reyn Robinson * Jennifer Tindall * Jerry Frunk * Samuel Peters * Rebecca Earley Craven Supporting * Nick Castaldi * Athena Lauzon * Bree Castillo * Herron Davidson * Kiara White * Haley Garcia-Peters * Arthur Riese-Freeman * Ashley Gren * Damon Abdallah Puppeteer * TBA as Rattus "Norvus" Norvegicus, the host & star of the series. A Norwegian brown rat, he is the (slightly bigger) cousin of Rattus Rattus from the British series. Special Guests Historical Eras Angry Aztecs These sketches explain the history & customs of the Aztecs of Ancient Mexico. Amazing Aussies These sketches explain the history & customs of Australia. Awful Egyptians These sketches explain the history, the customs, & the rulers of Ancient Egypt. Corny Canadians These sketches explain the history of Canada. Fabulous French These sketches explain the people & the historical events of France. Frightful First World War These sketches explain the people--including the US & its involvement--& the events that occurred during World War I (1914-1918). Groovy Greeks These sketches explain the people, lifestyle, & events in Ancient Greece. High Tide Hawaiians These sketches explain the history & customs of Hawaii. Ignoramus Inventors These sketches explain some of the most brilliant (& the craziest) inventors in history. *Alexander Graham Bell makes the world's first telephone call... for a rather embarrassing reason. *New! Eli Whitney's cotton gin (Advertisement) Ingenious Industrial Revolution These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the Industrial Revolution (1790-1870). Marvelous Mormons These sketches explain the history of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints. Potty Presidents These sketches explain some of the Presidents of the United States. Radical Renaissance These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the Renaissance (14th-17th Centuries). Revolting Revolution These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the American Revolution (1775-1783). Rotten Romans These sketches explain the people, lifestyle, & events in Ancient Rome. Ruthless Rulers Savage Settlers These sketches explain the first settlers in America (1492-1763). Savage Stone Age These sketches explain the people of the Stone Age, their customs, & their evolution. Shocking Scotland These sketches explain the people & historical events that occurred during the days of Scotland. Troublesome 20th Century These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the 20th century (1901-2000). Uncivilized Civil War These sketches explain the people & events that occurred during the American Civil War (1861-1865). Vicious Vikings These sketches explain the history, the customs, & the events that occurred during the Age of Vikings (800-1066). Vile Vietnam War These sketches explain America's involvement & the events that occurred during the Vietnam War (1955-1975). Wild West These sketches explain the lifestyle & events that occurred in the American West during the 19th century (1801-1900). * A group of cowboys declare war on sheep. Woeful Second World War These sketches explain the people--including the US & its involvement--& the events that occurred during World War II (1939-1945). Sketches HHTV News Horrible Histories Television News, or HHTV News, features reports from all different historical eras & places. Attack on President Taft *Era: Potty Presidents : Reporting live at the White House just as President William Howard Taft gets hit in the head by a head of cabbage. President Jackson's Inauguration *Era: Potty Presidents : Reporting live at the US Capitol as President Andrew Jackson flees from his own inaugural party. Historical Bachelor A parody of The Bachelor, Historical Bachelor focuses on a single bachelor from a different historical era dates multiple women over several weeks, narrowing them down to hopefully find his true love. Mormon Bachelor *Era: Marvelous Mormons : A 19th-century Mormon dates several women... & in the end decides to marry them all! HHTV Sports HHTV Sports covers historical sporting events. It is presented by a newsreader introducing the sports events, & sports correspondents in the field. President Adams at Potomac River *Era: Potty Presidents Historical Fashion Fix In each of the sketches, the host helps historical people of the lower class get a professional makeover to transform them into a higher-class gentleman. Boston Gentleman *Era: Revolting Revolution :A gentleman from colonial Boston gets an unusual makeover... & soon learns that the "tea party" he's about to attend isn't a literal tea party! Historical Hospital The Historical Hospital is like any other hospital, people go there to get treated for injuries or illnesses. Unlike other hospitals, the doctors here are transported from different historical periods. Historical Wife Swap A parody of the television programme Wife Swap, Historical Wife Swap comparing the lives of two very different historical families, where the wife of one family would swap with another wife for one week. 1617: The Livingstons swap with The Saggers *Era: Savage Settlers : The Livingstons, a Pilgrim couple from England, trade places with a local Dutch couple, the Saggers. 1836: The Harrises swap with The Shermans *Era: Marvelous Mormons : Brother & Sister Harris, a Mormon couple, trade places with Baptist couple, Mr. & Mrs. Sherman. 1861: The Hamiltons swap with the Cottons *Era: Uncivilized Civil War : Mr. & Mrs. Hamilton from the more industrialized Northern States trade places with Mr. & Mrs. Cotton from the Southern States. Movie Trailers M for McCarthy * Era: Troublesome 20th Century : Joseph McCarthy goes on a zealous crusade in hunting down Communists in "M for McCarthy" (parody of V for Vendetta). Stupid Deaths '''Stupid Deaths '''features historical figures explaining the circumstances of their death to the Grim Reaper, who then decides if they can enter the afterlife. George Washington *Era: Potty Presidents *Year of Death: 1799 *Occupation: Political leader, military general, statesman, & president *Method of Death: Died in the hands of physicians who attempted to cure his sore threat through bloodletting. Steve Irwin *Era: Amazing Aussies *Year of Death: 2006 *Occupation: Zookeeper, conservationist, & television personality *Method of Death: Stabbed in the heart by a stingray The Crocodile Hunter tries to explain a painful lesson he had learned at the last moments of his life... & it did not involve a crocodile! Savage Songs The Mormon War Song * Era: Marvelous Mormons Leaders of the Mormon Church-- Leaders The VVV * Era: Woeful Second World War The Varsity Victory Volunteers sing about how they helped the US & the Allies to victory. A parody of "Shut Up & Dance" by Walk the Moon. Category:TV Series Category:Musicals Category:Comedy Category:ABC Category:Sketch Comedies Category:Family